


Drunk Walk Home

by Mama_Comic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Violence, dont like don’t read, drunk, reader x sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Comic/pseuds/Mama_Comic
Summary: You got stood up, Again, and had one too many afterwards. But as you did the walk of shame back to your apartment, you were stalked from the darkness..





	Drunk Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> So.. don’t expect this stuff from me often? I’m not sure I’m really that good at it? This is really old, haha.

It was late at night, and Axe was out on the hunt. They had reached the surface three years prior and hadn't looked back.. Though monster kind hadn't exactly been welcomed. Plenty of fights had broken out, and now, a new war was threatening to take hold of the world. But Axe didn't really concern himself with any of that- not anymore anyway. No. Tonight he was looking for something specific.

Life had been stressful for him and his brother, both of them being skeletons. Humans tended to fear them most of all, viewing the brothers as things of nightmares. All the monsters struggled to give up their old ways of kill or be killed, of hunting and struggling to survive. But Axe took it hardest of all. He frequently found himself readying to hunt and kill, only to have to remind himself life wasn't like that anymore. He missed the satisfying crunch of bones beneath his large hands, the bloody squelch of intestine... Axe shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Today.. Today he had something else in mind. Humans had ways of being satisfied without killing, and he had been searching for something that appealed to him in the same way. He'd tried everything from 'comfort food' to self pleasure. Nothing had really helped all that much. Which lead him here, though Axe would never admit that he was a little excited for what he had planned. 

Axe's blood red eyelight scanned he empty night streets, lingering on every alley, on every streetlight and closed store, and a manic smile stretched over his face as he spotted movement.   
" Bingo...."  
Axe crept forward, silent as night as he approached his newfound prey. Magic surged in his bones like adrenaline, fueling him and encouraging him. Just a little further....

You were drunk and frustrated. Stood up again.. Just another tinder date gone wrong. For the seventh time in a row. No big deal. Except you might have bawled for an hour, then spent another three downing shots and hitting on guys who were clearly not interested. Eventually you got kicked out after Standing on the table and trying to sing 'sweet home Alabama' and then Vomiting on the bartender. Needless to say.. This wasn't your finest moment. 

You had decided to walk home after being tossed out, and now were stumbling drunkenly through what you had assumed was a shortcut through town, which had taken you through two private residences and a park. Oh, and you were hopelessly lost.. Not that you'd ever admit it. Ever. If you even remembered this walk home in the morning.

You were halfway through another alleyway when you heard a dark, baritone laugh some ten feet ahead of you. Something stepped into your current path, the street lamp far behind the figure shadowing their features.   
"sweet baby Jesus, this guy is huge!"  
You couldn't help but think.   
"Heh, thanks... what's a little doll like you doing all alone out here?"  
Oh. Had you said that out loud? Whoops.   
"Ahm going home! So get outta my way"  
You shouted, pleased with yourself. That was pretty good pronunciation! Except the figure must not have understood since he only came closer. Now, any sensible person would be running in the opposite direction right about now..in fact, you would be doing the same if you weren't so drunk you couldn't count past three. So what did you do instead? You marched right up to the person- nope, skeleton, you quickly realized- and Poked him in the chest.  
"Now, listen her!! I'm going home from dah bar, an you ain't stoppin me! Suh move! Er else!

Axe could only stare in fascination as you scolded him. Who the hell did you think you were?   
"Eheheh.. I think you might be misunderstanding the situation, little lady."  
Axe grabbed you by the arm and yanked you close, leaning down.   
"You ain't in no position to be making demands.."  
You couldn't help but take in his features now that he was this close to your face. One big light filled one of his sockets, the other was empty and covered in deep scratches that looked pretty painful. The top of his head was cracked open like an egg. 

You hadn't noticed you'd zoned out until the monster yanked on your arm, sounding pretty pissed off.  
"Hey! Wake the fuck up!"  
This wasn't going at all how Axe had planned. It was supposed to be simple. How the hell where you spacing out on him so hard? Stars, you were worse than gerson. Still.. You would do.

Axe abruptly spun you around and slammed you face first into the brick wall of the building to your left, and you gave a loud cry of shock and pain.   
"What the fuck, man!"  
That had certainly sobered you up a little. The danger you where in was finally starting to register, and as your  
Mind slowly unfogged you began to realize just how fucked you where.   
"Hey.. Your kinda cute, riled up. You starting to realize what's going on?"  
You where, and boy was it setting up to suck. You shuddered as you felt his huge hand slip under your low V-neck and cup your bra.   
Fuck fuck fuck, this is bad, shit, what do I do?!

You bucked back and tried to head butt the monster, but only succeeded in getting him to grab you by the hair and yank your head back. You gave a little shriek, then gulped as you were forced to stare up at him.   
"Struggle, and I'll kill you."   
Something in his tone told you he was very much serious. 

His bony hands roamed your form, and you couldn't help but shiver as he slowly pulled down the zipper in the back of your dress, feeling the chilly night air against your bare skin.  
"Heh.. Don't go all the way, eh?.."   
You didn't bother to reply, but felt a sharp finger trail slow down your back, following the curve of your spine, before he tore down the small strip of fabric that didn't unzip at the bottom of your dress, letting the fabric fall uselessly down. It was held onto your body now only by the single strap around your neck. Axe's eye flared with magic, and you felt cold envelop your entire body, and you felt frozen in place as he let go of your hair and arm, instead now trailing his hands down your sides, then caressing your hips.   
"Heh. Good body too.. Shame I can't keep ya for a while~"

This was sickening. You couldn't move, trapped by whatever foul magic he was using to keep you in place. You refused to give him the satisfaction of responding, though you figured you could speak if you wanted to.

Axe smirked. You where remaining silent..admirable, but temporary. He hooked two fingers into the waistband of your panties, slowly tugging them down, over the mound of your ass. He crouched, pulling them to your thighs before observing what you had to offer. You made another attempt to move, though it was in vain. Axe ran a finger lightly over your Vulva, releasing his  
Magic selectively. He kept your arms and legs in place, but you could move your head and body. Immediately you arched your back, jerking your hips forward and away from him. Axe chuckled, undeterred as he raised a hand and smacked your ass so hard a bright red imprint of his hand was left behind. You shrieked, tears welling up from the sudden stinging pain. 

Axe grinned sadistically. Now that.. That was a sound he liked. He briefly wondered what other sounds he could have you make.. He took A moment to recall what he'd seen in human 'porn', before his mouth opened with a soft 'click', a long red tongue lolling out, before he leaned forward and dragged it along your cunt. 

Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open in a silent scream of shock. Axe took the reaction as a good one, licking slow up your quivering folds once more, and this time, was rewarded with a sweet taste. He pulled away to observe his handiwork, seeing your pussy coated in a goat of his glossy red saliva, and something else, that seemed to come from you. Had that been what he'd tasted..? 

Axe felt magic pooling in his pelvis, quickly taking shape and forming a rather obvious bulge in his shorts. He grinned as he stood, rutting his hips into yours. You shuddered, a warm tingly feeling starting in your nether region. Fuck, where you.. Seriously starting to enjoy this?   
"You likin this, eh?"  
Was this guy a mind reader or something?!  
"No!"  
Axe only laughed, reaching into his shorts to pull out his cock, which was impressively thick, and a pretty decent length. He grinned as he laid his hard length against your skin, along your ass crack. Your eyes went comically wide at the sensation, knowing exactly what he was going to do. But that thing would never fit, he was huge!  
"Woah wait stop, it won't-"  
"Fit? Heh, don't worry doll.. I'll Make it fit.."

Axe slowly lined himself up, the head of his cock pushing against your entrance experimentally, before he began using a bit more force, slowly beginning to sink into your tight cunt. You whined as he began to stretch your walls, muscles tightening around his shaft as he sank deeper into you. It was painful, yet your clit throbbed needily and you felt warm and aroused. You had no idea why you where reacting positively to this- but at this point, you had long since realized this was happening whether you liked it or not.. You may as well enjoy it. 

Axe grinned as he felt you begin to work with him, your hips slowly pushing against him, until his cock was completely buried in your tight, dripping pussy. He growled lowly, a deep rumble in his chest, as he began to pull back then push forward, thrusting into you. Each time he hilted you where jolted forward, and you moaned, a low sound that you hadn't meant to let slip. Axe's grin immediately widened and he grabbed your hips, hoping to coax more of those delightful noises from you as he started to go faster, harder, pounding into you. You moaned louder, eyes heated as you felt his magic release you. You could run.. But you didn't.

You felt Axe Smack your ass again, eliciting another little squeak. Axe moaned, before pulling out and lifting you with magic. He plopped down onto the ground, leaning against the wall, before lowering you down onto his cock, facing him. He let out a shaky breath as your cunt quivered around his shaft. 

You were quick to realize he was giving you control, and began to use your legs to lift yourself up and down his hard organ, taking a chance and leaning forward to press your mouth to his. Axe's mouth clicked open and his long red tongue invaded your mouth, twisting around yours and down your throat. He moaned into the deep kiss, both of your breathing heavy and heated.

Axe felt his cock throbbing and twitching as his orgasm built and surged like water behind a dam, and he broke the kiss, mouth open as he panted, looking down to grab your hips and force you up and down faster. You moaned, small whimpers and squeaks escaping you as you felt your own climax approaching. 

Finally axe grabbed your hips and elf you down as he came, ropes of thick red cum spilling into you even as you hit your own limits, your juices spilling out as you threw your head back with a loud cry. 

Soon, you two were left sitting there, still connected as you both recovered. Axe smiled lazily at you.  
"Heh.. This was pretty fun, doll.. Care for a repeat performance? Same time.. Same place?"  
You took a look around, making a face.   
"How about My place, same time?"

A few minutes later, you where back to walking home, near to sober at that point. What had started as a letdown of a night had ended pretty good.. Even if it hadn't started out as entirely consensual.

Likewise, Axe headed home feeling content, and finally, satisfied. He hadn't understood the appeal of sex before, having never really bothered to participate underground, but.. Now? He could see this becoming a daily ritual.


End file.
